Viva la France
by Bonzita
Summary: This is my first story, and I'm not that good when it comes to summaries. The story takes place at the end of season 2 finale. Who does Betty chose, Henry, Gio or herself? And what happens when Daniel makes her an offer at the airport? AU DxB
1. Chapter 1

Viva la France

What was she going to do? She had two guys wanting to be with her. One of them even proposed to her. This was just all to much. Now she was standing there on the softball field where mode had their annual softball game. Both men stood on each side of her, both men wanted to be with her, one of them for the rest of his life, one of them wanted to take her away to a foreign country.

As she stood there with these conflicted feelings, she noticed the ball flying towards her. She started to go backwards yelling that she would get it, what she didn't notice was the two men beside her running to their sides towards her. Betty didn't know what happened, she just knew that at some point she was running and then it all went black.

"Is she alright?" Naomi Cambell was looking down at her along with several others. "I know what to do now." She said ignoring those who stared at her.

A few days later Betty was up in her room packing. "Mija, your taxi has arrived!" She heard her father cry from downstairs.

"Well, this is it." Betty said and grabbed her suitcase. When she got down, she immediately went over to her father and gave him a long comforting hug.

"I will miss you, but I promise to call you." Betty said after giving Justin a hug and going for the door.

"We will miss you to Mija." Betty's father said giving her a kiss on the cheek before helping her with her luggage.

Betty was at the airport. In her hand she held her passport and boarding card. "Betty." She heard someone call her name and turned around. It was Daniel along with Daniel jr. He had a big smile on his face when he saw her and went straight over to give her a hug.

"Hi, what are you two doing here?" She asked breaking free from the hug. Daniel jr. started to say something in French, but stopped as soon as he saw the quizzical looks on his father and Betty's face.

"Well, we, or I decided that I needed to get away for a while after everything that has happened, so we are going to France." Betty seemed shocked, but at the same time she understood. After everything Daniel had been through lately, he deserved a vacation.

"So have you made a choice yet?" Daniel asked. Betty looked down at the ground suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"Betty, are you okay?" Daniel asked trying to make her look at him.

"No, I mean I don't know. I know I made the right choice, but I don't know, maybe it was the wrong one after all." Daniel didn't know what to say to comfort her, so instead he gave her another hug. This was a long hug. He heard Betty crying into his jacket, but he didn't mind it.

She had been there for him a lot more than he had been there for her, and now it was his time being there for her.

"I know it's really none of my business, but I care about you Betty whether you like me or not. So who did you chose?" Daniel said trying to calm her down caressing her back.

"No one. I decided that I needed to be alone right now, and I just couldn't deal with it." Daniel sighted, He really didn't like seeing his best friend like this. Poor Betty, she had had her heart broken, and the person who broke it had the nerve to show up and pop the question just as she was about ready to move along with Gio who really liked her.

"So then why are you at the airport?" Daniel asked suddenly. Betty broke apart from Daniel and took her ticket out.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I needed to get away and since you gave me and Gio these tickets I thought I'd just use them." Betty seemed guilty of not consulting this with Daniel at first.

"Hey, Betty it's okay, I gave them to you so you should use it." Betty gave him a warm smile and turned her gaze up at the screen that showed the boarding flights.

"Flight 91 now boarding." The flight stewardess called out.

"That's me, I'll see you Daniel, and thank you." She turned to Daniel jr who came over to her and gave her a hug. "I'll see you later too Daniel jr."

Daniel jr mumbled something in French and gave her a wink before walking back to stand beside his father. Daniel saw her walk over to the checkout desk. She looked so sad, and if he knew anything about broken hearts it was that she didn't want to be alone at a time like this and especially not in a foreign country.

"Hey Betty wait up." Daniel ran over to where Betty stood. Betty looked confused and excused herself for the manager.

"What is it Daniel? I need to be on this plane before it takes off." Daniel could sense that she was getting impatient and wondered if this was a good idea after all.

"Come to France with me and Daniel jr instead." Betty didn't know what to say, she just looked at him speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews:D Here's the new chapter, hope you like it

"Come to France with you and Daniel jr, why?" Betty wanted a reason, and preferably before the plane was going to take off.

"Because I really don't want you to go to a foreign country alone when you are feeling like this. Trust me, I know. Remember Sofia?" Betty chuckled at this.

"See there's a difference there. You were never really in a foreign country at that time, you were just in you apartment pretending to be in another country." Daniel had to agree that there was a clear difference between his and Betty's situation.

"Yeah I know, but still I hated to be alone. And you will to, trust me." Betty nodded. He was right about that. She would hate to be all alone in a foreign country right after making the biggest decision of her life which led her to lose two of the men she cared most about. But she simply couldn't chose.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Daniel gave her a big grin telling her he was glad she changed her mind.

Betty sat in her seat on the plane. She sat in the middle between Daniel and Daniel jr. Betty was trying to open a bag of peanuts which showed to be a lot harder then it looked like.

"Do you need any help with that?" Daniel asked while trying not to laugh at the humorous scene in front of him.

"No thank you and stop laughing at me, it is hard okay." Betty stated pouting.

"Okay, sorry. I won't laugh at you anymore, but will you please let me try." Betty rolled her eyes at him and gave him the bag.

"Let's see if you can get it open then mister I'm-good-at-anything." She teased him. Little Daniel jr started to chuckle to himself. He started muttering in French again, though unnoticed by Daniel and Betty who were still teasing and flirting with each other shamelessly.

Daniel was fidgeting with the bag. "Betty was right, this bag is hard to open. But I can't give up now, then she'll just tease me mercilessly." Daniel thought to himself while trying to bite the bag so it would open.

"Problems?" Betty asked while trying to hold back a chuckle. She knew Daniel couldn't open the bag, she just loved to tease him.

At the end Daniel gave up and let Betty tease him for being a hypocrite. Betty looked out the window after getting back at Daniel. She saw the ground getting closer and that they were almost there. The beautiful city of Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I was up all night finishing this chapter. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think._

"Wow, I'm actually in Paris, it's unbelievable." Betty said getting out of the taxi that Daniel had rented. They were now outside one of the most luxurious hotels in Paris.

"Bonjour monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous(how may I help you?) ?" The manager asked.

"Hi, my name is Daniel Meade and I have reservations for two rooms under Meade" The manager nodded and started to search his computer for the name and reservation.

"I'm sorry sir, there is only reservations for one room here." The manager said.

"What, can you check one more time please. I'm positive I booked two rooms." Daniel knew he had booked two rooms, he changed the reservations on the plane when he knew Betty was coming with them.

"I'm really sorry sir, but it seems like there is only one room booked here. I'm terribly sorry." Daniel searched through his pockets to find his wallet.

"Here, can you please book one more room for me and put it under Meade." The manager took his card and searched through the computer to find out if there were any available rooms left.

"I'm sorry sir, there is no more available rooms left I'm afraid. Will you be able to do with one room?" The manager asked and gave him his credit card back.

"I guess so." This would mean he had to share one room with Betty and Daniel jr. This was not at all what he had planned, but he couldn't change hotel now. This was one of the best in the city after all.

"So how did it go? What room am I staying on?" Betty asked still feverishly from the trip from the airport.

"Well you are staying in room 602." Daniel said and dreaded the question she was about to ask right now.

"Oh, okay. So what room are you and Daniel jr staying at? Is it far away from mine or what?" Daniel knew she would ask him this. How would she react when he told her she would be staying at the same room as him and Daniel jr. Would she completely refuse or would she check into another hotel?

"Well," Daniel took a breath and went straight to it. "We are also staying at room 602." Daniel was too afraid to see her reaction. He looked up and her face looked completely indifferent.

"Betty, did you hear me?" Daniel asked, she reacted and looked right at him.

"Oh, so we are staying at the same room, the three of us, well that's, that's, I don't know how that is." Betty, staying at the same room as her boss slash friend and his son. How was she supposed to react to this?

"Betty, it's okay if you don't want to. I can find another hotel for you if you want." Daniel was really sweet, willing to find her another hotel if she was uncomfortable with sharing a room.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm okay with it." Daniel felt relieved. He didn't want Betty to go to another hotel, he wanted her here with him. He needed her right now with suddenly becoming a father and getting fired from the thing he loved most.

"Okay then. Let me just get the key card and we'll go up to our room." Daniel said and headed towards the main desk.

They took the elevator up to the seventh floor where they got into a narrow hallway with a beautiful flower pattern and carpet floor. Daniel walked mumbling number 602 to himself while looking up at the doors once in a while.

"Here's 602." Daniel said triumphantly and put the key card in the slot. He opened the door and was greeted with a big and beautiful room. The room had a flower pattern as well as the one outside in the hallway, though a little more sophisticated.

"Wow, this is the most beautiful hotel room I've ever been in," Betty exclaimed and sat down her luggage at the door.

Daniel jr. sat down his luggage right beside Betty's and went further into the room till he reached the porch. He looked down at the people rushing down on the street. He decided to go back inside and find some toys to play with. Betty had just been in the bathroom admiring it. It was definitely the most exquisite bathroom she'd ever been in. She went towards the porch when she noticed the room she was in. It was apparently the bedroom since it only had on large bed at the right side of the room.

Betty started looking for a pull out bed somewhere, but couldn't find it anywhere. This was not good, she though. There had to be a pull out bed there somewhere right?

"Betty what are you doing?" Daniel said coming into the room watching Betty searching frantically around the room.

"I was just looking for an extra bed, but there doesn't seem to be one." Betty said still looking through the room for the bed.

"Oh, well let me help you." Daniel said and opened a closet. When the closet opened a makeshift bed.

"There you go." Daniel said and closed the closet.

"Thank you." Betty said and smiled and felt a bit relieved.

Daniel jr came into the room and tried to explain something to Daniel who looked at him clueless since he didn't understand a word of what he was saying. Daniel gave up and asked Betty for help who shook her head since she didn't understand a word of it as well.

"Daniel I don't speak French. I'm sorry." She apologized and suggested to him to try and get someone to translate.

"Hello, my name is Daniel Meade and I need some help with translating something for me please. It's my son, I'll explain to you when later. Thank you." Daniel hung up the phone and waited patiently for the manager to show up. He had no idea what his son was saying which really bugged him.

" Bonjour monsieur, so who is it you need help translating from?" The man who stood at the door asked.

"Him, this is my son Daniel jr. I kind of skipped French class in school so I have no idea what he is saying. I just recently got to know who he was." Daniel jr started going on about something again and the translator nodded.

"He says he needs to sleep in the extra bed because it's close to the window and he always sleeps at the window." Daniel nodded along and agreed while Daniel jr kept going.

"So that's all? He wants to sleep near the window, okay. That's not a problem." The translator told Daniel jr and he thanked him.

"Merci monsieur." Daniel jr said and the translator left. Betty came out in the hallway and watched Daniel jr giving Daniel a hug.

Daniel suddenly realized something. If Daniel jr were to have the extra bed that would mean he and Betty had to sleep in the same bed. This was not a good idea.

"Betty, I need to talk to you for a bit." Daniel said and dragged her aside.

"What is it?" Betty asked looking at him curiously.

"Well, here's the thing. You see Daniel jr has a need to sleep near the windows, and as it turns out the extra bed is placed right beside the window." Betty was starting to get what he was saying, but wasn't sure she was going to like it.

"Which means, well that we might have to share the big bed." Daniel fidgeted with his fingers while he looked down at the ground. He was to scared to see her reaction, just like when he had to tell her they had to share a room.

"Oh, well I can't deny Daniel jr that. It wouldn't be fair. It's fine by me I guess. You know if you are okay with it that is." Daniel already thought through this and knew he was okay with it. Besides they were friends. It was not as if Betty thought of him like that anyway right?

_Just so you know I was up pretty late writing this and I was extremely tired so sorry for any typos or such. And I'm not sure if my French is correct. Feel free to correct me._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. you guys are awesome. Here's the new chapter, sorry it's a bit short, but it's late here and I'm really tired so hope you like it. _

Nightfall came and it was time to go to bed. Daniel tucked his son into bed and went to the bathroom. Betty had already been in the bathroom and sat down at the left side of the bed.

"Man, this is going to be awkward." She thought to herself, thinking about th situation she was in.

Betty lied down and pulled the quilt over herself and turned over to turn off the lamp next to the bed. Daniel came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and went in to the bedroom which was pitch black. He figured Betty had already fallen asleep and walked over to the bed silently as to not wake her up.

He lied down at the right side of the bed and closed his eyes.

After just a few moments he opened them again. He turned over and saw Betty lying on her side facing him. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she was sleeping and how beautiful her hair looked all ruffled and covering a small part of her face.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Daniel thought to himself. Friends didn't think of friends like that. He really needed some sleep, he thought. It was the middle of the night and he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

Daniel was finally able to sleep after about half an hour. When he finally did fall asleep he entered a weird but comforting dream.

_Dream_

_Daniel was standing by an alter in a large and beautiful church. There were a dozens of people sitting down in the benches. The band started to play and the main door opened. Inside came a handful of bridesmaids along with groomsmen. And following them came a cute little flower girl spreading flowers along the rows. Then came a woman wearing a beautiful and elegant wedding dress, but there was no one leading her up the alter. She walked alone and over to him. _

_Daniel did not know who this mysterious woman was, but he hoped he was bond to find out soon. The woman took her place next to him. She had a wail covering her face, so the only way to reveal this woman was to get married to her. Though he wanted to be married to her, he wanted to know who he was marrying. _

"_Dearlybeloved, we are gathered here today to join this woman and this man in whole matrimony." The minister began and turned to the mystery woman._

"_Miss X, do you take Daniel Meade to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish him in sickness and in health, for better or for worse till death parts you?" Daniel was confused, miss X. Who was named miss X? It didn't matter anyway. He would find out soon enough. He heard the woman, or miss X as she was presumably called say I do and the minister turned to Daniel to ask him the same._

"_I do." Daniel answered after the minister had said the same to him._

"_You may now exchange rings." the minister exclaimed. Daniel got the ring from a guy that stood behind him. He did not recognize his face, but didn't bother to ask him who he was. He was now about to find out who this mystery woman he was marrying really was, and he couldn't wait._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the minister spoke. Daniel took a hold of the mystery womans wail and slowly lifted it upwards..._

"Father, father." Daniel felt someone tugging his arm. His eyes shot open and saw his son's face in front of him.

"What is it Danny?" Daniel had decided that he wanted Daniel jr to have a nickname so that he wouldn't get confused. Danny started to ranting about something in French while using his body language to illustrate the situation.

"Slow down please. Start again." Daniel said while grabbing Danny's arms. Danny took a slow breath and grabbed Daniel and dragged him with him to his room. There he stood with Daniel in the doorway and pointed at the bed motioning for him to go over to the bed.

Daniel did as he was told, still a bit confused. Then Danny pointed under the bed. Daniel got down on his stomach and looked under the bed. There was nothing there and he suspected Danny just had a nightmare of some sort. He got up and tried to explain to him that there wasn't anything under the bed and that he could go back to sleep. Danny looked unsure but went back to bed and fell asleep.

Now finally Daniel could go back to sleep. He was anxious to find out who this miss X was in his dream and hoped he had the same dream when he got back to sleep.

_So what do you guys think? As I said it's really late here and I'm really tired so sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest of them. I have a hard time being creative when I'm tired so just bear with me. lol:P _


End file.
